I'm So Sorry
by KickPrevails
Summary: Kim works all week for money for Jack, so he doesn't lose his house. What she doesn't know is that Jack is doing completely well financially, and that he's saving up for a SPECIAL gift for Kim... and more happens... Rated T for any (maybe a lot) sexual activity and/or cussing.
1. Suprise Number One?

**Hi! This is my first story on here, called, "I'm So Sorry…"**

'**Course, Jack and Kim… You'll have to read to find out what happens! (Or just look at the story description, that could work too…)**

**It's rated this way for any sexual activity or foul language (probably the foul language there will be less of.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It. Wish I did.**

**Jack's POV**

I had my books under my arm, my bookbag sagged, and my eyes narrowed. It was time to start a new year at school. Yay.

There really is no good reason to start school now. I'm going into the twelfth grade. I already know whatever I need to know.

Teachers forget about everyone right when they step out of the door and into the halls for the last time.

And all of my friends are at the dojo. My good friends, at least. MOST of my good friends. Eddie was a pretty awesome dude, but he HAD to move to Michigan. And he didn't tell us why.

Life in Seaford is pretty tough for me. My ma just lost her job, and I've taken jobs at the dojo. Rudy gives me one hundred bucks a month, not including my job. Kim gives me everything she earns every month.

Yes, the typical girl would spend it on clothes or shoes or something.

But Kim's definitely not the typical girl.

She normally earns ten bucks a week for dishes, five for bathrooms, five for vacuuming, ten for window-washing, fifteen for an extra babysitting job, twenty for community service. She puts herself through all of that every week.

She gets about sixty-five a week with that, and once she gets her full 260 every month, she gives it to me.

I feel terrible when she does that, works her pretty butt off for me and gives me every cent she earns, and I don't ever do anything to repay her.

Well, my mom's hopefully gonna get another job. If not, she'll retire. Either way, in another few weeks, we'll be happy.

I've given Rudy's money to our mom. We're doing okay now, so we can still keep the house for a pretty long time. As for the money Kim gets me… I put it together, along with mine so that I can get her something… just another month and a hint of ma's money should do it.

Kim'll love it.

**Kim's POV**

Every year at school is a complete MINEFIELD. One wrong step, you get blown up.

At our school, we don't change lockers. When the seniors leave, the freshman get their lockers. You keep that locker until you graduate.

So I'm at my locker. I take my pictures of Ricky Weaver that I for no apparent reason didn't get rid of already, and throw them away.

I get a huge whiteboard and place it on the opening inside my locker. It's even taller than me.

I write on it: My best friends

I doodle a picture of Jerry looking up, and tiny little question marks flowing out of his head. I write, "Jerry" in small, yet bold letters.

I then draw Milton, holding his calculator, solving an impossible equation. I draw little light bulbs around his head, and write his name small and bold.

I do the same for Rudy, drawing him with his gi and his strange smile. I write his name directly below him.

It still leaves a huge space. I soon begin to draw Jack, with every line completely careful. Soon, I finish the sketch, and the drawing looks almost exactly like him. I scrounge for my brown colored marker and color Jack's hair and eyes. Then, I write in ginormous letters "Jack" and put pink little hearts everywhere surrounding him, and two large ones at the beginning and end of his name.

I step back to admire my artwork. It looks like he's smiling up at me, and it makes me blush a little. Soon, someone comes up behind me and covers my eyes.

"Guess who?" he says cutely. I laugh and grab his hands, removing them from my eyes.

Jack smiles and turns toward me, us still holding hands. He smiles down at me and says, "I have a surprise for you."

I look shocked (I can tell, I feel my eyes popping out) "A-a surprise? You don't have to do anything for me-"

"No, Kim. You've done so much for me, I want to repay you."

I smile as he nears closer and rubs his nose against mine. "You're cute, Kimmy."

I ignore the fact that he just called me "Kimmy". I honestly dislike that nickname, but I just blush.

"Close your eyes," Jack whispers, his breath coolly panting against my lips. My heart is beating fast, and I feel the urge to pounce on him at that moment, but I resist.

I close my eyes and he moves closer, just barely brushing his lips against mine. Then, he grabs me, pushes me against the locker next to mine, and kisses me harder. It's still very gentle, but I can feel his power.

I, being my silly self and not knowing how to respond to his sudden movements, press my lips onto his also, kissing back. He's smiling. I can feel it.

One of his hands was pinning me to the locker, and the other was cupping my face. His hand began to leave my face and go to my shoulder, then down to my back. He played with my bra straps and found the hook.

I let him continue. I mean, it's Jack. I've wanted to kiss him for so long. And if whatever's happening now is the result, then I'm okay with it.

He has to take his other hand off of my arm (which he was holding me back with) to unhook the strap. He placed his hand back on my arm, again forcing my back to clash with the locker. I didn't care that we were making out at school. We were probably the only people here, since everyone was at lunch.

Jack trailed his hand up my shirt and found what he was looking for. His tongue soon entered the kiss, practically asking for entrance to my mouth. I opened, and let him explore. We practically melted into the kiss.

I didn't care where Jack was feeling, because it only brought me greater pleasure.

"JACK!"

My eyes immediately open. Jack wiggles his hand out of my shirt, and we quickly remove our lips from one another's.

Jerry was glaring at the two of us. "Donna wants you," he said quietly, looking from me to him suspiciously.

Jack turned pink and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kim…"

I could tell that I was blushing. I probably looked beet red right now.

Jack looked at my chest and back up to me. I nodded, and he ran his hands down my back and hooked the bra together again. I frowned at Jerry for interrupting our moment. He seemed to get the memo and ran for his life.

Jack stared deeply into my eyes, speechless. I remained that way too. I didn't know if that kiss made us dating, boyfriend/girlfriend, or maybe it was just the heat of the moment. I bet he was thinking that too.

I looked down at his hands and grabbed them. He looked at the floor and smiled.

"Jack…" I said. He looked back up at me. "I lo-"

"DONNA!" Jerry shouted. He appeared back at our side, observing AGAIN. I keep wondering how much he saw.

He left again, and Jack broke free of my grasp. He seemed angered at Jerry. First, for interrupting our kiss, and second, interrupting what I was gonna say to him. Obviously, "I love you" was out of the question now.

As soon as I thought my face returned to normal, he said, "Gotta go… Donna."

I felt beaten down. He was leaving, for DONNA. Tobin. I looked up at him and nodded.

He smiled down at me and said, "Bye, Kimmy. Nice locker by the way," and ran out of the hall.

I could feel myself burning up again. I slammed my locker shut and continued to think to myself about what had just happened in the last few minutes.


	2. Donna's Debut and Frank's Feminism?

**Jack's POV**

I was practically being forced into a room with Donna. She smiled daringly up at me.

"Hey, Jackie-poo."

I frowned at her.

"Donna, is it? Look, I barely know you, so if you could please let me go an-"

She slammed her lips onto mine. I felt my nose aching from the amount of pressure she was putting onto it. I tried to back away, but she grabbed my hair, firmly locking the position we were in in place.

She grabbed my hand and moved it down to her right breast. By then, that was enough. I had to move to the last resort, which sadly, ended up being karate.

I kicked her legs down and she tripped, but she grabbed the hem of my T-shirt and pulled herself back up.

"Jackie, um, what are you doing?"

I glared at her.

"Trying to get out of here before you eat my face for lunch."

She looked shocked at my remark.

"Don't worry; you'll come crawling back eventually. Nobody pushed Donna away."

And with that, she stomped out of the door, leaving me confused. But grateful.

I ran out of the room we were trapped in and bumped into someone. Their books flew out of their hands, and so did a thousand bucks or so. I could tell because they were all wrapped so delicately together.

"I'm so sorry, here," I said, giving the person back the books and the money.

She turned around to face me. I then noticed it was Kim, but I should have when I tripped her.

"Keep the money. I was gonna give it to you anyway."

She shoved past me with her head buried. I watched her drop her stuff and enter the girls' bathroom. I smiled at the 1k that I held in my hands. I guess her surprise was coming early.

**Kim's POV**

I just walked right by him and into the girls' bathroom. As soon as I knew it, I was sobbing my eyes out. I heard a toilet flush behind me, but I ignored it. The person approached the sink.

"Tough day, huh."

I nodded shyly. And then I realized how deep the voice was. I'm pretty sure it wasn't even a girl's voice. I looked over at the person talking to me, and noticed it was…

"Frank?!"

He looked at me for a while.

"Why are you in the girls' bathroom?!"

"I guess I didn't see the sign." He said, and hit his head against the wall.

"Frank… stop, you'll hurt your head badl- Frank? Stop!"

I pulled his head away from the wall. He had a bloody nose and a large bump on his forehead, already beginning to turn purple.

Frank looked down. "Whenever I hurt myself, I snap into reality," he said, looking at the floor.

My eyes trailed his curly head of hair, and he looked at me. "I'm normally not as stupid as I look… whenever I do this to myself, I feel better and much smarter."

I feel tears welling up in my eyes and I throw myself at him, squeezing him to my biggest extent.

"Y-your saying that you w-would rather be hurt every day and smart, or s-stupid and underestimated, but look fine?"

He nods into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…" I say to him. He breaks apart from me and thanks me, kisses my cheek, and heads for the door.

"Wait!" I say, and he turns. "Isn't there any way that you can still be smart and not hurt yourself?"

He shrugs.

"I dunno, Kim, I dunno…"


	3. Straddle and Trap

**Jack's POV**

I had bought Kim's present a few days after she gave me the money, and completed it last night. I told Rudy that Kim and I wouldn't make it to the dojo today. Kim doesn't know yet about any of this.

I talked to her father and mother. Her dad doesn't seem to like me or the idea that much, but her mother okayed it.

If this all works out, I'll be very happy, and I hope she will too.

I make my way into the school, and search for my locker, which conveniently is right near Kim's. I find her pressed against her locker, sobbing.

"Kim, Kim!" I call out. She doesn't respond, and I turn her around. She has a large bump on her forehead and her nose is red. I think it's probably from all the crying she had just done.

I stare at her, and I can see she's miserable. Then, I just hug her. I cradle her into my arms and she buries her head into my chest. I just watch her sob, holding her tightly.

I don't bother to ask why she's crying. She eventually calms down and leans her back against the locker and slides down to the floor. I kneel down and scoot next to her.

"Sorry," she says, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"I have a surprise that'll cheer you up."

She laughed a bit, followed by small hiccups. "I thought- _hic_- that the- _hic_- kiss was the- _hic_- surprise."

I chuckled. I quickly touched lips with her for merely five seconds, bringing power to every move I made. I backed away slowly.

"Surprised now?"

She giggled. "No more hiccups."

"Mission accomplished," I whisper to myself, but loud enough that she'll hear it. She laughs harder, which makes me smile.

"We're not going to the dojo after school. I'm walking you so that you can see something."

"What is it?" she says, eagerly. I smile down at her and face her ear so that my nose touches the top of it.

"It's a…" I quickly lick the inside of her ear. "JACK!"

I laugh and topple on top of her. I'm straddling her now. She's directly under me and smiling up at me. I trace little drawings on her cheeks. Then I pull her hair lightly.

"Ja-ack!" she mumbles. I smirk at her and put her hands under my legs, along with the lower half of her body.

"I trapped you," I sing, and she attempts to wriggle free, but fails. I lean down and lick her lips, then blow on them. "I can do whatever I want to you."

Kim had always pranked me a ton in the past. Once she got me in this position, and she gave me a wet willie, played with my lips, and felt up my shirt. She's okay at the, "straddle and trap" game, but I'm better. I knew every one of her peeves, and how to make her wiggle, moan, or in some cases, make her wet herself.

I went through my options and decided on doing all three.

I first stroked her cheek, then went down to her stomach. I massaged there for a while, and then began to tickle. She kicked a little. Then, I moved above her hip and tickled there. Full action. She wiggled and giggled and kicked. I continued to tickle there, loving her various ways of reacting to things.

Step 2: Moan.

I leaned down and forced her eyes to look at me. Then, I wriggled her out of her shirt, and slowly slipped her my fingers into her laced bra. I smirked at her, and she turned as red as a tomato. I found her nipple and drew circles around it with my finger, then squeezed it, then twisted it. She was moaning, loudly to an extent. I looked at her blush and thought about how cute she was, before snapping back to reality.

Time for my last option.

I slipped her back into her shirt, and turned myself around so that my back was facing her. I slowly pulled down her skirt and trailed my hands up to where her underwear was. I lowered my hand and tickled it, then massaged slowly. I could hear her groan, and I turned around to see her looking up at the ceiling and biting her lip while smiling. I turned back to my job to see a dark stain placed where I was massaging.

Step 3 complete.

I pulled her skirt back up and re-positioned myself to face her again.

"And that's how you win the 'straddle and trap' game," I murmured. She frowned at me. "You call that winning? T-that was just…"

"I totally won."

"Did not."

"Okay, then I can try again after school."

"Bad time for me. That's when I get my strength up. I could throw you off in an instant."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Fine. After school, after the 'surprise' thingy-majig. You won't win," she frowned while finishing her sentence.

I brought my head down to where hers was and looked directly into her eyes. "Oh yeah, I will."

She raised her eyebrows. "Mh-mmm…"

"What, I beat you at almost everything."

She frowns to this, as I wonder if she took it seriously. "I beat you, Brewer! I do! Sometimes! I can do a lot when you…" I cut her off by swaying my bottom against her.

"Whatcha doin' there, Jack?"

"Making you blush," I reply, chuckling at her face. The bell soon rings.

"Time for our first class, already?" she says, trying to reach into her pocket for her phone, but unable to reach it since I'm still on top of her.

I look at my digital watch. "8:25. Wow. I thought I got here at 7:45."

"Ya did…" she snaps.

"I guess some games just take time to win," I say, and get up. I grab her hand and help her up.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Wanna go to Home Ec together?" I say, offering out my hand. She takes it.

_At the end of the day…_

Kim and I have different last block classes, so we meet up by our lockers.

"Ready," she says, with a satisfied smile. "Where to no-" I stop her by grabbing her wrist and pulling it out of the doors. We run up the street, a few blocks down, and end up at a place that is in between the school and the dojo.

I quickly cover her eyes as I walk a little further to the present.

"Okay…" I whisper. "Open your eyes."

I take my hands off of her eyes and she stares at it in awe.


	4. You're Sure You Wanna Do This?

**Still Jack's POV**

She continues to stare at it.

"No way—you bought me a house?!"

"No," I said. Her smile faded a bit. "I bought _us_ a house."

She laughs, then sighs and looks at me. "Our house?"

"Yep," I say, with a satisfied smile down at her.

"W-what?" She scratches her head, not quite understanding what's going on. Typical Kim.

"I got this house from most of the money we got together. Both our parents helped pay with it and are okay with us living together. And, my ma got a job, so she can work another year before retiring."

Kim smiled up at me and hugged me. She quickly pulled away and ran to the doorstep.

"So, we gonna check this house out?"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

In the living room, there's a couch, a flat screen TV hooked up to a Wii, an X-box, and a PlayStation 2. Plus, there was a large stack of games atop a table, next to the lamp. The carpet was a baby bluish color and the walls were white. She seemed to like the living room.

I pulled her into the kitchen. It was small, but had everything needed to make food well.

I brought her into the bedroom. "We're sharing a room?" she asked. I nodded.

We examined the bedroom and she plopped herself onto the bed. "Mmmm… feels like I'm on a cloud," she said. By the door were two dressers, one holding my clothes and whatnot, the other empty for Kim to fill.

To our left was the bathroom. We went in, and there was a ginormous shower that could probably fit eight people. Also, there was a huge tub that looked like a hot tub because it was so big. There was also a toilet in a corner, and sinks lined up opposite of the shower and tub.

"Um, Jack…" Kim said, turning towards the bedroom again. "Why… are there windows connecting from the bedroom to here?"

She gestured towards five human-sized windows, exposing everything done in the bathroom.

"So I have entertainment."

Kim shook her head and laughed. There was the dining room, connected to the kitchen, "And we still had an extra room, so…"

We entered the extra room. It had Bobby Wasabi's face on the wall, and pictures of everyone in the dojo, me and Kim's pictures being the largest. There was a large blue mat in the center of the floor.

Along the sidelines, there were weights, skateboards, bars and balance beams (for Kim), and other multi-purpose things like my guitar, a piano, and five working microphones. I knew Kim could sing, I just had never heard her do it.

"I love it here, thank you Jack," she said, nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. I smiled to myself.

We had a nice house here. We could live here as long as we wanted, and barely paying anything, plus our house was right near the dojo and school.

Today was the start of the weekend, so we were going to the dojo tomorrow and to Phil's Sunday, then back to school and to the dojo when we left.

We went back into our room and I launched myself onto the bed. Kim joined me and straddled me. "I can win this," she says, showing her confidence.

"Sure you can," nearly throwing her off of me, but using most of my energy to try, leaving me stuck here for another minute.

Kim narrowed her eyes, glaring daggers onto my chest, and then looked back up at my eyes. She patted my head, and slowly moved her hand downwards.

I regained my strength and threw her off. We both lay on the bed, facing one another. "Just you and me now, no interruptions," I whispered.

She looked deep into my eyes and nodded. I wrapped my legs around her body, leaned towards her, and clashed my lips with hers. She enjoyed it, I could tell, as she was moaning slowly into the kiss. I raised my eyebrows. Kim is easily pleasured. But, I can do _much_ better.

I slipped her out of her skirt and tossed it across the room. We continued kissing, as she found the button to my pants and undid it, zipping it down and wiggling it off of me.

Our lips practically molded together, and I rolled on top of her. Both of our tongues slipped out and battled. I won, and explored her mouth.

Losing isn't Kim's thing, so whenever she loses, she becomes much weaker. She hates it, but I think it's adorable.

I took control and slipped her shirt off of her head. I did the same for myself, and she looked at my body above her. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed my head to hers and my bare chest to her bra. I stopped the kiss, and trailed down. I grabbed the hook of her bra. Eager to remove it, I yanked it off.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I backed off of her and observed her from head to toe. I trailed my tongue down to whatever breast was facing me, and did patterns of licking, sucking, and kissing. She, again, moaned. I was pretty good at this.

I continued to do this to the other one which just made her more relaxed.

I slipped off my own boxers and climbed atop her. She looked downward, and back into my eyes, and smiled. I didn't want to force her into something she didn't want to do, or regret.

"You're sure you wanna do this?" I whispered into her ear. She debated quickly in her head, and nodded. I grabbed both sides of her underwear and thrusted it down, and she kicked it across the room.

I toppled onto her and kissed her. Her hands explored my body, and I didn't stop her.

_RING RING_

"Urghh…" she groaned. She motioned towards my phone and sat up, folding her arms around her chest.

I went into the living room.

"Jerry, this isn't a good time. Like, at all."

Jerry sighed. "Just get yourself over to the dojo as soon as you can."

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"Can't say, just get over here."

I hung up and put the phone on a desk next to the bed.

"Jerry wants us to go to the dojo."

Kim rolled her eyes. She reached her arms out for me to carry her, and I did. I set her on the living room couch and brought her her clothes. She nodded and got dressed, and I did the same. We locked the front door and headed for the dojo.


	5. Drunk On Video

**Kim's POV**

"So… what do you think they want?" Jack asked.

I shrugged and looked down.

"What's wrong, Kimmy?"

I sighed. "What are we, Jack?"

He stopped in his tracks and didn't respond.

"Jack?"

"Friends. Best friends."

He began to walk, but this time, I stopped.

"Friends?!" I yelled. He turned back and nodded. I eyed him, and said, "Friends, huh?! So one day we kiss, AGAIN we kiss; now we live together and we almost had sex tonight?!"

"I guess friends don't do that, huh…" He said, deep into thought. "So… should we stop?"

I felt drops of rain begin to hit the ground. "I can't stop…"

He faced me. "You're right."

"So, what are we then, friends… who hang out 24/7, go on dates, live together, kiss…?"

"No," he said. "We're… nothing."

"Nothing?" I said, looking up at him from the side. The rain was falling harder now.

"For now," he said. "Because I needed a way to confirm that you'll stay with me."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"It's really easy to lose you…"

I locked eyes with him.

"…And I really like you. I want to stay with you forever, maybe go to the same college, have kids… if it's with anyone, it's gotta be you."

I smiled and kissed him slowly. He responded along with my actions, mirroring my movements.

"First kiss in the rain," I said, while giggling. "Come on, they're probably waiting on us."

_At the dojo_

**Jack's POV**

We arrived at the dojo, and Jerry was the only one there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Jack…" Jerry said. "A word..?"

"Whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of Kim-"

He mumbled something in Spanish and pulled me into Rudy's office.

"What is it? Kim's waiting on me."

"Yeah, about Kim. Explain," he said.

"Explain what?"

"How one day, you were pulling her hair, and the next, you were making out with your hand touching her-"

"Shut it!" I screamed. "Okay, here's what happened…"

I told him about how I was combining the money that she and I made every week to get a house. I told him about when I told her to close her eyes, and me kissing her, then pressing her up against the locker and getting a bit too carried away. Then I told him about Donna. I mentioned the money that Kim gave me, which I used to finish the house. Then I told him about this morning, me straddling her and making her wiggle, moan, and wet herself.

"After school today, I showed her the house. She loved it for the most part, except for the windows connecting from our room to the bathroom-"

"Nice, man," Jerry said. I glared at him. "Sorry, continue."

"Well, we both went onto the bed. We kissed for a while… then my boy mind kicked in…" Jerry nodded eagerly with a smile. "Keep goin'! Every detail!"

"Well…" I started. "I took off her skirt, she took off my pants, I took off both of our shirts and ripped off her bra-" Jerry nodded eagerly again, picturing the image in his mind. I slapped him.

"Dude, OW!"

"Don't picture her naked! Seriously!"

"Can I see it for myself, then?"

"NO! Get your own girlfriend!"

"You know that's impossible. Please, next time you rape her or whatever, send me a picture! I wanna see how sexy her body really is!"

This time I punched him. He stood up, and dug through his wallet. He pulled out 498 dollars, a pass to the girl's bathroom, answers to every upcoming Social Studies test, and a keychain of a stuffed bear.

"All this… for a video of her beautiful naked body. Deal?"

I thought for a moment. It would be unfair to Kim… then again, I've always wanted to see a girl's bathroom, and the money could help pay for the house.

"Deal," I said. We shook hands and he gave me the stuff. I left the room.

"What's that?" Kim asked, motioning towards the stuff.

"Jerry gave it to me for something in return."

"Oh…" Kim said.

We headed back to our place.

Eventually, I had the perfect plan to get the video for Jerry. I honestly didn't feel comfortable about this, but Kim wouldn't know.

It was about 9:00 at night.

"Wanna drink?" I said, offering her a small, plastic cup.

"I can't drink 'till I'm 21, you know that."

"Come on, if you do, I will too."

"You promise?"

I nodded. I grabbed her hand. "Ready… 1… 2… 3!"

We both tilted our heads back. I made sure that none of the liquid got into my throat, whereas I could tell that Kim had swallowed her entire cup.

She quickly fainted onto the couch. I shook her awake, and murmured her name multiple times. She wrapped her arms around my neck to contain herself.

"Kiss meeeee…" she mumbled. I pecked her lips and she smiled at me. She took off her skirt and shirt, and then rubbed herself against me.

She got off and grabbed a blanket. This was when I got my phone out, and began recording. She tied the blanket around her neck and ran around the room.

It was hilarious seeing Kim drunk.

She then twirled five times, and leaned against the wall. "Yack… Mack..."

"JACK!" she screamed. "COME OVA HERE."

I grabbed my phone and walked over to her.

She removed her bra and poked one of her breasts. I zoomed in. "What's this, Jack?"

I smiled down at her, then her body.

"You don't know Kimmy?"

"Mm-nnn." She said. She tore off her underwear and examined it. I zoomed out to see her body in full.

"Blehblkmiaomm…" she mumbled. She put the underwear on her head, and I laughed. "DAAAANCE PAAAARRTY!" she announced.

She bounced up and down, did a terrible cartwheel, and a sideways summersault. "Yay!"

She approached me. "Jack! Truth or dare?"

I thought for a minute. "Uh… truth."

"Pick dare! PIIICK DARE!"

"Okay, dare."

"Kiss meeee for ten seconds!"

I had no excuse to not do what she asked. I toppled on top of her, and kissed her for ten seconds. "Hooooray! My turn!"

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"DARE! DARE!"

"We got a little daredevil tonight!" I announced. She giggled. "I dare you to…" I ran into our room and grabbed a giant teddy bear. "Have sex with this ol' guy."

"YAAAY!" she screamed. She grabbed the bear and thrust it on her opening. Then, she kissed it, more and more. "SEEEEXY BEARRR!"

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Kim, it's past your bedtime!"

She curled up in a ball and rubbed her eyes. She outstretched her arms. "Carry me!"

I grabbed her, and she wrapped her legs around my back and leant her head on my shoulder. I put her into her side of the head, and she completely blacked out.

"Goodnight, Kimmy," I said, and I kissed her head before I stopped recording and left the room.

I reviewed the video, which made me blush. I immediately sent it to Jerry, saying, "When Kim's drunk…"

I turned my phone off and went into my room. Kim was sucking on her thumb. I climbed onto my side of the bed, and held Kim close to me. She turned to face me and cowered under my weight. I held her back and placed my head on hers. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep…


	6. Blackmailing? Way To Go, Jerry

**Hey guys! In this chapter, we will realize the truth about Jerry… Thanks BOTH reviews! Two, I know, but I HOPE that there are more people reading! Again, thank you SO much reviewers! And favoriters and followers! :D **

**I'll try and update every day! If I don't, I'll post a reasonable explanation of why I didn't. ENJOY!**

**Jerry's POV**

Today was Saturday. Everyone at the dojo practiced for three hours, and then we played truth or dare.

"Okay, Jerry, truth or dare?" Rudy asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off your clothes except for your boxers, run outside, and scream 'I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!'"

"I chicken out."

"There goes your last chicken out, Jer," Jack said. We each had three chicken outs; Milton had none left, Rudy had two left, Kim had one left, and Jack had all three, because he never chose dare.

"Okay, my turn, who's the lucky person…" I looked in my pocket to see my phone. Blackmail time! Kim always chose dare. "Kimmy! Truth or dare."

She frowned. "Don't call me Kimmy… and dare." She said, biting her lip.

Jack started to look guilty. I got up and brought over a mannequin. "Get completely naked, jump onto the mannequin, and make out with it." All of the guys smiled.

"No way!" Kim screamed. Their smiled faded. "Kim, a word?" I said smirking. I brought her into Rudy's office. "Do the dare."

"No!"

"Do it… or this gets sent to everyone at school."

I held up my phone and played the part of the video where Kim was humping the bear.

She automatically went into panic mode. "I didn't do that!"

"This video says differently. So what do you say, do the dare and have us see you naked, or DON'T do it and have everyone in the school see you naked. Choose, princess."

She stuttered a bit, and then frowned. "T-that's blackmail!"

"Remove the gi, sweetheart."

"We're supposed to be friends."

"A boy's hormones get past his feelings."

She shook her head and removed her gi. Then, she removed everything underneath and blushed. "Look at you! Better without than with, I guess."

"Come out in a second," I said to her. I came back out. "Kim'll come out in a second, stripped down and everything."

Jack stood up. "Jerry, I did you a favor! Don't torture her because of my mistake!"

"Sending me the video wasn't a mistake, Jack. It was a dream come true," I said.

"Rudy," Jack said. "You're an adult, can't you do anything to stop this?!"

"Sorry, Jack, but I've never seen a girl's body before!"

Jack sat back down and stared sadly at the door. "KIIIIIIM!" I yelled. "COMEEE OUTTT!"

The door peeked open and Kim, arms around her chest, came out slowly.

**Jack's POV**

I felt terrible for Kim. I felt like this was all my fault and that I should have not done any of this. I don't even know why I did it in the first place.

Jerry pried her hands from her chest and she blushed more, as I shielded my face.

"WOW! I've never seen the feminine body before!" said Milton.

"Come, Kim…" Jerry said, leading her to the mannequin.

"WAIT!" I said. I stood up and got a blanket for Kim, and wrapped it around her.

"I wanna go home…" Kim said, sniffing.

"Okay, we can go." I said. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms and legs around my back, pressing everything else to my chest. I made sure the blanket covered any exposing parts of her.

I carried her out of the mall area and to the sidewalk leading to our house. Once we got in, she ran into our room and plopped herself onto the bed.

"Kim, where are yo-"

She was sobbing on our bed, hiding her face. I took the blanket I found for her and put it into the washer. Once I got back, I took off my shoes and crawled next to her.

She cried even harder and I scooted her closer to me, stroking her hair.

"My body isn't something I should just show off… right?" she asked me.

I was unsure how to respond. "No, Kimmy…" I say.

"So I shouldn't show my naked body to anyone?"

I pulled her closer and made our faces level. "Anyone other than me, no."

"Cause I can trust you…" she says, with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Kimmy, just tell me if anything happens. If anyone tells you to strip, touches you somewhere or does anything unthinkable, tell me as soon as you can. I'm the only one who's allowed to do that."

"Yes you are, you're my hero."

I planted a small kiss on her lips.

"We'll hang out here until Monday, okay?"

She bit her lip. "Okay."

I massaged up and down her back and she cuddled against my shirt. Living with Kim has sure been crazy so far, and it's only been a day.


	7. The Beach Has Many Suprises

**Hi guys! I am freaking obsessed with writing this story. I know, I may not be getting many reviews, but I look at what every one of you says, and I appreciate it!**

**It's about 3 in the morning, and I just HAVE to finish this chapter before bed.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I have to be a producer to own Kickin' It. Therefore, I don't. **

**Kim's POV**

I woke up, and Jack was already up. I peeked into the bathroom to see him singing in the shower. He caught my eye and smiled. I couldn't help but feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

I went through my drawers, coming to find out that I still had to do laundry. So, I put on a simple white bra, and found one of Jack's hoodies. I put on some really short shorts (again, all I have at the moment) that was barely able to be seen because of how long the hoodie was.

Jack came out of the bathroom and greeted me. "Gotten attached to my clothes now?" Jack said, wrapping the towel around his waist.

I chuckled.

"Laundry day!" I spat. He scooted past me and dropped the towel, and I stared a little. Then he put boxers on and a grey T-shirt.

Then, he snuck up behind me and linked arms with me.

"So, somewhat sexy companion, what is our mission for today?"

"Sit around, laundry, multi-purpose room and maybe some video games?"

He smiled down at me. "You forgot one thing: I need to make sure you stay away from Jerry so he doesn't post that video."

"Thanks Jack, you truly are my he…" I paused. "Wait a sec, how do you know about the blackmailing video? HE DIDN'T SHOW YOU, DID HE?!"

"Calm down! You mumbled something about a video last night in your sleep."

"Oh…" I sighed of relief. "Good to know, I would DIE if you saw that video."

Jack chuckled. "Hey, I'm gonna try to make breakfast," he said.

I pictured Jack making breakfast, and figured he might as well try.

"Okay," I said softly. I went into the multi-purpose room and found a piano. I hooked up a microphone to it and played a fast song, slowing it down a bit.

I random words just flew into my mind, and I wrote them down.

Then, played it in the key of A, and sang along to it.

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away _

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_Soo…_

_Hold hold, hold hold me tight now_

'_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say goodnight _

_You know…_

_You had me at hello_

I finished with an A. I wondered how good of a song it could turn out to be with just a few variations.

"Kimmy!" Jack called. We agreed (In my head) that he was the only one who could call me Kimmy. "Breakfast!"

I stood from the piano bench, but on my way out, I tripped over a jump rope.

"JAAAACK!" I called. He poked his head through the door.

"Yes, princess?"

"Carrryyy meeee," I said, outstretching my arms. He laughed a little and picked me up. "C'mon, we're gonna do a piggy-back."

He transferred me from his front to his back and I played with his hair.

We walked over to the table, and I saw the food. Honestly, I wasn't sure what exactly it was. All I knew is that it looked and smelled _terrible_.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Ya?"

"W-what is it?"

He turned his head a little and shifted his eyes towards me. "Breakfast."

I looked at it again. It looked like the food it served at school. Gross and uneatable.

"Jacky?"

"Yus?" he said.

"I'm not hungry," I said. And it wasn't exactly a lie. I kinda lost my appetite from just looking at Jack's… creation.

"Okay," he said. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. Then, he trotted for the door.

"Jack! What are you doing?!"

He ignored me and continued running.

It took about half an hour for him to finally drop me. Into the sand.

We were at a beach. I didn't quite recognize it because our family really never went anywhere, and I normally didn't explore more than fifteen minutes away from our home.

Well, our old home.

Jack grabbed both of my hands.

"Where are we, Jack?"

He just closed his eyes and chuckled under his breath.

"Jack?"

This time, he grabbed me by the waist and put his hand over my mouth. Then, he came closer to me.

Knowing him and his crazy plans, he was trying to get me to do something. What if he had glue on his hand? Glue on his lips?! What if he planned to keep me here all night? Bury me into the sand?

Whatever he was planning, I knew it wasn't good. So I did what any normal person would do; backed away.

Wrong move, Kim.

He pushed me into the water, and held me under there for a few seconds. He wasn't letting up, and karate fails underwater.

So…

_YANK_

**Jack's POV**

I was holding Kim underwater, testing her breath. Then, she goes and pulls my boxers down! I take my hand off of her head and let her surface for air. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks, even though the beach isn't that crowded today.

Kim smirked and held the boxers in front of my face, waving them around.

"If you want them back, you have to grab them!" she chanted.

She held them up high, and then swirled them and threw them on shore.

I frowned.

"You gonna get those?" I asked.

She shook her head. "You want them back? Go get them."

"Bad little Kimmy. I think you need a spanking."

She blushed a little and I yanked her own shorts down, and threw them on shore, right next to my boxers.

Then I lightly smacked her bare bottom, and she turned as red as ketchup. Boy, how she loves ketchup.

"So, who's gonna get them now?" she asked.

"We just stay in here until everyone leaves, I guess," I said.

I looked up at shore to see her sneakers buried in the sand, and the same with my flip-flops.

"Wonder what happened to them," I said, noticing that she had seen them there too.

"Mmmph," She muttered. I laughed at her cuteness, then planted a kiss right on her lips. I wrapped my legs around hers, kissing her even more.

"MMMAAKKKKK" she muffled into the kiss.

I broke from her. "What?"

"Not here! _In public_!"

I shook my head. "Oh, look at the time." I said, looking at my digital watch. 5:30.

"Time flies when you're having fun, I guess," I said, staring directly into her eyes.

I pulled her underwater and kissed her more. Soon, she ran out of air and brought herself to the surface.

"It's starting to wrinkle…" she said, pointing downwards.

"You need your shorts, then?"

She squinted her eyes and nodded.

"Okay," I said. "Then we'll go together to get our pants."

She laughed a little at the sentence, then looked me in the eye again. "But wait… there are still people here…"

"No one we know," I reassured her.

"But still. I don't want them to see… It's a total invasion of our privacy…"

"Kimmy, do we_ really _have privacy anymore?"

She nodded. "Yeah, uh-huh, because I don't want any _strangers_ looking where they shouldn't!"

"Oh look," I said, motioning towards two people leaving. "The last pair left. Now we can go."

I dragged her out and she quickly pulled on her shorts, not wasting any time exposing herself.

I grabbed my boxers, and wiggled the sand out of them, then slowly put them on. Of course, Kim and her weird girly mind were staring. A lot. So I put them on very slowly to make sure she got a good glimpse.

Her smile faded as I snapped them on. "Don't worry," I say. "I'm not sleeping in this. Not after the sand and the chafing…" I uncomfortably tried to position my boxers. "…So you can stare all you want tonight."

She stuck her tongue out and put on her sneakers. Sunset was just arriving and it reflected over the water.

"Hey, Kimmy," I said. "Do you remember when I said that we weren't anything, not yet anyway?"

Kim nodded.

"Well, I was waiting for the right time, and I think this is it."

I got on one knee, and reached into my T-shirt pocket.

**OOOOH! A cliffy! You excited? For the next chapter? If you beg me enough, I'll post it today :D**

**Thanks for reviews, guys! I normally didn't get this much in just a few days on my previous account. Keep reviewing, I love hearing everything you have to say! **


	8. NOT A CHAPTER, But Please Read!

**Hey guys!**

**I bet I got your hopes up until you saw "Not a chapter", sorry :P**

**15 reviews! Thanks so much to:**

**-lolstar99**

**-autumn1999**

**-jesshasswaggerlove**

**-Phoenix2014**

**-fiftyshadesofkay**

**-KarateGirl77**

**For inspiring me to continue the series! **

**Weell, anyways, I was gonna wait until 25 reviews to update, cuz it's such a huge cliffy.**

**Yeeks.**

**But I reeeallly want your feedback on what I should write about in my spare time.**

**I was gonna do a Kickin' It crossover, and I was gonna lay out some choices and hope that you guys'll tell me which I should write about. So here are a few ideas:**

**1) Kickin' It and Harry Potter - Basically, the KI gang goes to Hogwarts. (If you choose this option, PLEASE tell me if you want them to meet the HP cast. If you don't say so, I'll choose for myself!)**

**2) Kickin' It and Big Time Rush - BTR goes on tour to Seaford. Kendall has an accidental moment with Kim, and Jack and Jo are jealous. As Jack and Jo figure out a plan to split K and K apart, they just get closer together.**

**3) Kickin' It and Girl vs Monster - Kim moves to a new place to start over because of her huge fight with the warriors. But, the town ends up not allowing newcomers, so she temporarily changes her name to Skylar. Learning that the town is corrupted with ghosts, she tries to escape but cannot. Also, she starts a budding romance with Ryan, but Jack eventually gets the memo and figures out what is going on.**

**4) Kickin' It and Zoey101 - The KI gang goes to PCA and meets the Z101 gang also. But, in their "Future101" class, when they are assigned to be married, Chase is put with Quinn, Jack is put with Zoey, and Kim is put with Logan. Will their original relationships be put to the test, or even changed?**

**5) Kickin' It and H2O - The Wasabi Warriors have a big tournament in Australia. Kim's luggage is missing and she discovers that it was stolen. She looks around for it, gets a ride from Zane to Mako Island, and finds the moon pool, where she soon becomes a mermaid. She finds her luggage at the bottom of the ocean the next day. But, what powers did she receive, and how will the whole mermaid situation affect her life?**

**Those five! Vote as many times as you want, but not on the same account. If you use the same account as you did last, you may not vote for the same story again. The first story to 10 votes wins! If there's a tie, I'll either write both in two separate stories OR combine them!**

**As for "I'm So Sorry", I will continue to update daily, but I won't update until I get 10 votes on whatever story you choose!**

**VOTTTE!**

**Oh fine, I won't be pushy.**

**VOTTTE!..please?**


	9. I'm Sorry

**I felt terrible on keeping you guys waiting! I mean, it was only a few hours… but I still felt bad. I know you're eager on what Jack has to say.**

**Keep voting! Please! I'll post the results in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sued Kickin' It for ending so early. Pfft. I still would be mad if there was no season 4, though! **

**Jack's POV**

I got on one knee, and reached into me T-shirt pocket.

"First off Kimmy," I said, taking my hand out, wanting to tell her this before I showed her the thing inside the pocket.

I looked up at her face, and she looked excited, smiling and biting her lip.

"…Your shoe is untied," I said, reaching out and tying it for her. Her face fell suddenly.

(**OMGOMGOMG I'M CRACKING UP! At my own writing! I'm just trying to picture your faces as you just read that! AHHHHH! **

**Okay, sorry for my immaturity, back to the story.**)

I realized what she thought I was about to do. "Don't worry!" I said, smiling. "There's still more I need to tell you."

She raised her eyebrows. I frowned as I began to tell her how I really felt.

"I know I'm confusing you a lot, with my kisses and 'oh, can't wait to see you naked' vibe, and it's just because I want you so badly. I really have wanted to have sex with you since the locker incident where I was out of control. But other than that, my feelings for you have grown since I first saw you. You've been my best friend and I didn't know if you liked me too. And there I was, forcing this all on you.

"I've been trying to do things to ya, Kim, and it's always interrupted. It's not just my hormones, it's because I really _really_ like you, and I ignored your feelings this entire time. Look at us; we live together, getting naked every night!

"I understand if you don't like me either. But I can't stop wanting you. And I won't stop, even after I get you. I'll keep wanting you until I can't anymore. This has been all my fault, and I never took your feelings into consideration, and… I'm sorry," I finished.

I pulled the gift out of my pocket. I shoved it to her, turned around, and headed home. Not to our home. _My_ home.

**Kim's POV**

I looked at the gift. It was a heart shaped locket, with the word, "KIM" etched onto it. Inside were pictures of me and Jack. On the left was our arms around each other and us holding hands, and on the right was us kissing.

When I looked back up, he was gone. "Jack?"

It took me a while to process what had just happened. And I just stand here, thinking: Jack feels like he's forcing this onto me, and he's leaving. He's leaving?!

"JACK!" I call out. I run down the street and turn left and right. He's gone. And I don't know where he went.

"Jack…" I sniffed. "Jerk, JACK!"

I screamed.

"JAAACK!"

I fell down, crying. "Jack… Jack…" I murmured.

And then, I must have cried myself to sleep, because everything blacked out.

**Short chapter **** sorry, guys. But I'll surely write more tonight or tomorrow. Review please, and keep voting!**


	10. Brownwood Acres! Hey, Where's Kim?

**Hey guys! I've been tallying up the votes so far. Here we are…**

**1) Kickin' It and Harry Potter – 1 vote**

**2) Kickin' It and Big Time Rush – 2 votes**

**3) Kickin' It and Girl vs Monster – 2 votes**

**4) Kickin' It and Zoey101 – 0 votes. Sadness, I was eager to do this one.**

**5) Kickin' It and H2O – 5 votes**

**Keep voting guys! **

**It looks like most of you don't have the same taste as me. I was UBER looking forward to writing the stories in this order from what I want to write most to least: 2, 4, 1, 3, 5.**

**But~! There's one more thing!**

**If you make sure to ****give me credit**** for coming up with the idea, you can write your own story based on any of the topics I didn't choose. But PLEASE do give me credit, I always feel terrible when people do stuff that I helped with and say that they did it on their own.**

**Don't you guys hate that, too?**

**Ya'll are amazing, thanks for the favorites, followings, and reviews. I appreciate it all!**

**Wasn't that long and a waste of your time? I bet you think so… here we go with the next chapter. We all agree I talk too much.**

**NO DISCLAIMER. We all know by now that I DO NOT own Kickin' It.**

**Jack's POV**

Please, don't ask me why I freaked out on Kim last night. My emotions got the best of me. I thought she could've felt the same way, and I upset her by leaving. I wonder what she thinks of me now.

I'm not sure about the house. I locked the door last night and kept the keys. Kim must have noticed and stayed at her parent's house.

Anyway, I really wanted today to be the first day that I walked to school with her. We'd hold hands, get there early, catch up on homework and studying, maybe kiss alittle…

Oh, I don't even know what I'm saying myself. And I'm honestly confused. I just want to talk to her so I can see how she feels.

As soon as I got to school, I looked for Kim everywhere. Eventually, the bell signaling the start of another school day rang. I guess I'll just meet her in Home Ec. So I walked there, alone.

She wasn't there.

I started to get worried, but then I just realized: She's probably late.

She didn't show up in first or second block, and we don't have third together. She wasn't there at lunch, either. Forth, when we had our school council meeting, she wasn't there. Fifth- Clubs, activities. Not there. Sixth, not there. Seventh we don't have together. And I rushed back to my locker, and she wasn't there.

I decided to stay at _our_ house tonight, in case she was there, and if not, decided to show. But she didn't.

Then I remembered; if I was so worried, she has a tracking device on her phone! I have her number, so I should be able to track it.

I ran to the dojo. Luckily, only Rudy was there.

"Hey kid, w'sup?"

"Can I use your computer for a second?"

"Uh, sure I guess…"

I shoved him out of his seat and got onto the tracking website.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

I ignored him and continued typing. I filled out her number; All I needed was her password.

Password?!

Nobody told me about this!

What would Kim say?!

_**Ketchup**_

_Password Denied._

_**Meow**_

_Password Denied._

_**Wasabi**_

_Password Denied._

I looked over to see a button that said "Hint". Apparently, Kim added a hint so she could never forget.

_He had me hello!_

I went through all of my options.

_**Ricky**_

_Password Denied._

_**Brody**_

_Password Denied._

_**Jerry**_

_Password Denied._

_**Eddie?**_

_Password Denied._

I groaned.

"Jack, for the love of gravy, it's you!" Rudy yelled.

_**Jack**_

_Correct Password._

"Thanks, Rudy."

Suddenly, the screen popped up.

It showed her phone deep into a forest, in a square-shaped building.

"…3014…Brownwood Acres…" I mumbled, writing the address. Brownwood wasn't actually a neighborhood. There's a green sign saying, "Brownwood Acres" pointing directly into the woods. It just goes off from there. From the map that's showing Kim's phone, 3014 is the only house there. If it's even a house.

I call Jerry and Milton. "Hey, guys. I need your help. Yeah, meet me at the entrance to Brownwood Acres."


	11. Kim-napped!

**Hey guys! **

**I woke up today, and I'm like, "WOAH, 47 REVIEWS?!" I only had 31 last night! Thanks!**

**I wanna thank Phoenix2014 for being an awesome person and friend. Please check out their story, "Shock of reality"!**

**Also, to swagmasterlol, I LOVE your reviews! Most people are like, "please continue", and you give me a detailed opinion of what you thought of every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing these? You get the point. I don't own Kickin' It, but Kick does rock.**

**Jack's POV**

Milton, Jerry and I had made it to Brownwood. I was on the phone with Rudy.

"And… you have the address, just in case something happens?"

"Yup! Trust me kid, I got this."

"Okay… c'ya Rudy."

"Bye."

I hung up as we all stepped quietly into the woods, looking for 3014.

**Kim's POV**

I woke up in an entirely white room. Three sides were just wall, and one was a mirror. There was a white door behind me.

I found out that there was duct tape on my mouth, my hands were tied behind my back, and my legs were binded. I tried to move, but the rope that was holding my arms and legs were attached to a wall.

I thought it was a dream. It_ had_ to be. I mean, how the heck would I get here?

I realized it wasn't a dream soon enough, and I was _terrified_.

Soon, a man walked in. The man was very tall and looked very strong. He wore a tattered suit, and I noticed a ski mask hanging out of his pocket.

"Hey there," he said. He wasn't smiling. His eyes were amber, but I was pretty sure there was more red than brown.

"Oh yeah, forgot that you couldn't talk," he said. He pressed a button on his watch. An arm came out of the wall and removed the duct tape from my mouth. "Where am I?" I asked.

The man bent down. "Hey, blondie. I'm 1. And I have more buddies here. There's 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10."

I looked up at him in fear. "Are they as big as you?" I asked.

"No," said 1. I gave a sigh of relief. "They're bigger."

I groaned as 2, 3, and 4 entered. They were quite hug. Bulky and probably 7 feet, if possible. "You seen us? Wait till you see 8, 9, and 10."

I panicked a bit when 5, 6, and 7 walked in. They were creepy. Blood on their fingers and 7 feet also, but much bigger than 2, 3, and 4.

Then came in 8, 9, and 10. They were giants. 8 feet, probably. Had a pocket of matches, knives, guns, and some sort of liquid.

"So sweetheart. We're gonna do various things to you. If you scream a little, we'll keep doin' it. But, if you scream a lot, we'll still keep doin' it. Understood?"

I was really confused. "Like what?" I said. Wrong move again.

1 rotated a dial on his watch, and then pressed the button. I was still tied up, but not attached to the wall anymore.

"4, 5, grab her."

4 grabbed my legs and 5 grabbed my arms. I didn't know how to get out. These guys were much larger than me.

"9, get over here."

9 came over, and 1 searched through his pocket of dangerous things. "Perfect," said 1. "9, pour some acid on her stomach."

"How much, sir?"

Acid?! What the heck? I think 1 noticed my expression and said, "A few drops."

9 nodded and walked over to me. He lifted my shirt, grabbed the acid, and poured a drop onto my stomach.

Suddenly, I felt a burning, as if I was on fire. It felt like a knife mixed with fire, and 10 times worse. I screamed at the unbearable pain.

Second drop. Screamed louder.

Third drop. Screamed as loud as possible.

Forth drop. "2, cover her mouth," One said. And he did so.

I didn't get why they were torturing me. All that I knew was that there I saw a ginormous hole on my stomach before falling hard. I screamed on my way down and hit the ground. The cement ground.

**Jack's POV**

Jerry, Milton and I were walking through the woods, searching. I asked Milton to help because he's probably my best guy friend, and although I'm still mad at Jerry, he_ does_ have a little bit of useful muscle.

We traveled deeper and deeper, and still didn't find it. Suddenly, I heard a scream. And another.

I ran towards the noise. One more scream sounded off as I ran to the noise. I found a large, white place. But it looked more like a jail. Or a chamber.

Milton and Jerry soon caught up. There were no windows to this place, so I did the only thing I could do. I kicked the door two times, and the third time it fell. I heard one more scream, and could tell that it was Kim's.

I muttered under my breath, "Don't worry, Kim! I'm comin'."


	12. I Love You

**Hey guys!**

**I got many votes for both 5 and 2, and I'm probably gonna do both! **

**I'm gonna start 2 first though, because I'm much more excited about it!**

**So… here's the next chapter! :D**

**Dissssclaimeerrrr: I really get tired of writing these. Does my cat own Kickin' It? No. I don't either. Whee.**

**Kim's POV**

I was down. I thought my insides had been yanked out. 1 came in and found the locket that Jack had gotten me. He rolled it up, opened my mouth, and stuffed it down my throat. That got me.

I was passed out on the ground.

_CRASH_

I heard something fall to the ground. The sound it made was booming, enough for me to wake, feeling even worse pain. Then I heard the door behind me open.

"KIM!"

I looked up to see Jack. I kept my mouth closed. He bent down and hugged me.

I squealed in pain as when he squeezed his stomach against mine.

"Kim, are you okay?"

I still refused to speak to him.

"Kimmy, talk to me."

"You're not allowed to call me Kimmy anymore."

"HAH!"

I stared right at him.

"Kim, just please tell me what – Kim, why is your shirt all red?"

He lifted my shirt a little bit to reveal the hole. "KIM! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

I glared at his use of words.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cuss. How did that happen?"

"…Acid…torture…"

"I'm so sorry…" he said. He moved closer to me, but I heard footsteps.

"STOP!" I screamed. "He's coming!"

"Who?" Jack said.

"1! And 2, and 3, and all them 'till 10!" I exclaimed. Jack looked confused.

1 suddenly burst through the door. "Looks like you brought a friend. 10!"

"Don't worry, Kim, I can take on this guy."

"No- Jack, no-"

1 left as 10 entered. 10 by far was the largest and carried the most weapons. Jack cowered a little as 10 pulled out a large knife. Jack suddenly looked afraid. I had never seen him look afraid before.

Jack was still prepared to fight. I didn't stop him. There was no way 10 would use that thing and not be charged for murder.

10 bent down and pressed the knife to my cheek.

"Stop it," 10 said in a deep voice, directing towards Jack. "Or I cut."

Jack looked down at me, about to give up. I mouthed, "Get me outta here." Jack went back to his fighting stance, and lodged a kick at 10. Immediately, his face went blank and he pulled his foot back slowly.

"OW!"

10 brought the knife back and thrusted it towards my cheek. I could feel it cutting into my skin, and it felt like it was cutting into the bone. Once he pulled it out, about a quarter of the knife was soaked in blood. And I cried. My tears and blood mixed, droplets of both fell onto the cement floor.

"Jack," I sniffed. "Sit down."

"But Kim-"

"NOW!" I screamed.

He quickly lowered himself onto the floor and let his hands and legs be binded. As soon as the numbers left, he scooted over to me.

"I'm sorry, Kim."

"For what?" I said, my right eye with the gash below it still tearing up.

"For leaving yesterday. For never listening to you. For getting that cut in your cheek. For coming here and bringing your chances of getting out lower. For everything."

I didn't know how to reply. Soon I started coughing. The locket wiggled its way up my throat and resulted a mess on the floor.

We both stared at it. It just lay in between us. We look up from the locket and into each other's eyes.

"Hey, Kim?"

"Jack?"

"I love you."

I looked down at the locket for a minute.

Soon, 7 and 8 came in and picked Jack up. He struggled, but failed to escape. Right as the door was about to close…

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Tears welled up in my left eye also, and they leaked onto the floor.

He probably didn't even hear me. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, and sobbed harder, whispering to myself:

"I love you too, Jack..."


	13. Oh No

**Jack's POV**

I was dropped in a white room, with 3 walls white and 1 a window. The window showed into Kim's room.

Kim was rolling on the ground, crying, and screaming my name.

I scooted over to the glass and pressed my nose against it. I hated watching her suffer. But what could I do?

"KIM!" I screamed. She didn't hear me. She just continued to cry. Soon, 3 walked in.

"It's a one-way mirror. You can see and hear her, but she can't see or hear you."

"KIM!" I screamed again.

"Kid, calm down! I'll do my best to get her to you, but I have to obey my boss's orders," 3 said. He picked me up, and attached me to the wall.

"I can't bear to see this, but 1, 8, and 10 are coming in. Good luck, kid."

I gave a small nod, wondering why 3 was being so nice to me. All of the numbers other than 1 wore a mask, hiding their faces.

1, 8, and 10 soon came in. "What do you want?" I said sharply.

"Loosen your tone," said 1. "I'm going to ask you some questions."

"About what?" I said.

"You'll see. Question one: Do guns scare you?"

I shook. A spitting image of one came into my head. I shuddered at the sight and barely muttered, "No."

"Yeah, right," said 1. "Hook him to the lie detectors."

Soon I felt a metal plate on my head, and two tubes going into my ears.

"I'll ask again, gun; you afraid of 'em?

"No!"

Suddenly, I felt an electric shot course through my brain, and down to my arms, lower to my legs. I yelled at the feel of it. Something I never want to feel again.

"And that was only setting two; you do NOT want to have to go to setting ten."

I shook my head.

"So! Question two: Did you find out about the girl's… injury?"

"Her name is Kim! And yes! She's suffering a lot, so stop hurting her!"

"Mmm, protective."

"Right."

I had no idea why he was asking about Kim, and I hoped that they weren't gonna shake me for all of the information I know about her and use it against her.

"How about more about this 'Kim', Question 3: Do you love this girl?"

"Yes."

"Okay, question 4: What would you do if we were to hurt her?"

"I'd kill you."

No shock. I don't lie about protecting Kim. She's like a baby shark. She CAN fight for herself. But sometimes, it's too hard. She gets trapped, outnumbered, and she suffers because she needs a hero.

"Great to know. Question 5: Has anyone ever… done anything to Kim, romantically?"

"What do you mean by that? She has had past boyfriends, but none of them…"

"You know what I mean, so tell me."

"Why are you asking questions this personal?"

"Because I can, now answer."

"We have… tried to. We always got interrupted by our friend, Jerry. OH! Also, I'm pretty sure that Jerry wants to do 'it' to her, but there's no way I'm letting that happen."

"Interesting. Question 6: Do you know where this 'Jerry' is right now?"

"Yes, he came here with me. He's the one with the darker hair and something wrong with his brain."

"Okay," 1 said as he got up he whispered something to 10 and gave something to 8.

8 soon pried my eye open and put something inside of it. He did the same with the other eye. Soon, I felt more comfortable keeping my eyes open. It felt impossible to close them. I thought this was some sort of contact that kept you staring without your eyes getting irritated, or vision becoming hazy.

8 left and untied Kim completely, but made sure that she didn't get out. She was too weak to move.

She had used her energy on crying and screaming, and I'm pretty sure that when I was getting asked questions, 9 did something to her. I wasn't sure what, but it seemed like she found it hard to stand up.

Soon, Jerry was pushed into Kim's room. Jerry raised his eyebrows and neared towards Kim. "Finally, WOOOO!"

Kim used her remaining energy to run to the door. It was locked on the outside.

Jerry soon removed the sweatshirt, and pushed her down to the ground. She wasn't bare; she still had her same clothes on from Sunday morning.

I watched in shock as Kim ran out of energy and wasn't moving. She wasn't dead… I knew it… but Jerry didn't stop there. He began to inch down her shorts, little by little.

Then I remembered: She wasn't wearing underwear.

Oh _no_…


	14. Karate - The Mind Blower

**Hi guys! **

**So about the whole voting thing, I've decided to NOT write that story until I finish this one, or at least get further. Then I'll look at the votes, so please VOTE! And if you can, vote on the Chapter 8 page!**

**I am so amused by your reviews. :D**

**Disclaimer: I need to go to bed. Kickin' It is my mouth's. DAS RIGHT! PWNED!**

**Jack's POV**

When I realized that Jerry must have planned this whole thing to get Kim to… do _it _with him… was when he yanked her shorts down and she did a muffled scream.

My eyes were completely open, and I couldn't close them. I was too engaged in thought to turn my head. I watched as Jerry picked up Kim and tore her bra literally to pieces. What a desperate boy.

Then I realized: What if I could make it so she could hear me? So she could see me? So I could be her hero?

All this time, had I forgotten how well I knew karate?

Even if my arms and legs were binded, I could still do almost anything I could do without them together. I swung my arms around a few times, then hit them towards the glass. I shut my eyes to protect them from the result.

My arms were cut entirely, and Jerry and Kim's shocked faces danced across my eyes.

I ran over to Jerry and swung my bloody arms at him. We soon got into a battle, and I shoved him towards the mirror. More glass broke, and he ran towards a door and knocked repeatedly. Soon, the door opened and he ran out. It shut again, locking me inside.

I ran over to Kim. Naked, bruised, cut, bleeding.

I chuckled as I looked down at her. "Why do I always find you like this?"

She didn't reply and grabbed onto my feet. "Kim, what are you doing?"

She ignored my gaze and started to loosen the ropes on my legs. I lay on my stomach, getting the message, and she did the same for my arms.

"Jack…" Kim said. I looked over at her. "Yes, Kimmy?" the she said two words I'd never heard her say.

"I'm scared."

I shook my head and pulled down my shorts, leaving me with some boxers. I didn't care.

"…Jack?"

I also took off my shirt. Yes, I might have forgotten to wear something under that day, but I still had my boxers.

I soon slid my shorts up Kim's legs and tightened them, then placed her shirt over her head.

"Be strong, Kimmy."

But by the look in her eyes, she was trying to hold back for me. I could tell she was in pain. I grabbed the hem of my(her) shirt.

"You mind?"

Kim shook her head "no", and I slowly lifted my(her) shirt. I examined the top half of her for any new injuries. There was still a large hole, a few pricks of glass in her skin, and one of her breasts had a large cut.

"Ow… looks like that hurt," I said, pointing to it.

She nodded.

I knew that her shirt would soak up the slight amount of blood it took up.

I yanked the shirt back down, as something triggered something in my head. Kim gasped a little in pain.

"Gosh, Jerry's such an idiot! I'm already half naked with cuts everywhere thanks to that son of a-"

"Jack, look at me," Kim said.

"NO KIM! I'm sick of this stupid place and I need to know how we-" She grabbed my chin and turned it towards her. She put her small fingers into my eye and took out the contact, and did the same with the other.

I closed my eyes as she examined the contacts.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"YES!" I screamed. "THAT WAS THE WORST THING I'VE EVER FELT!" I grasped Kim in my arms and playfully tackled her. I nuzzled my head into her stomach then looked back at her. "Thank you, Kimmy!"

She chuckled a little. I lay down beside her and cuddled her in my arms.

"Jack, why are we here?"

"Because of Jerry's stupid plan to try to get into you!"

"Jack, Jerry isn't smart enough to plan any of this."

Honestly, I soon realized that she couldn't be any more right.

"Jack?" Kim said, resting her head on my chest. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

"…Anything's possible, Kimmy."

Before I knew it, we both fell asleep, and the minute I awoke, I was in a brown room with Kim, Jerry, and Milton.

We were all strapped to lie detectors.


	15. Truth or Lie Detector

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I was supposed to! D:**

**Wellz, here be another chappy :D**

**Disclaimer: Although I may consist of a portion of insanity, I do not own Kickin' It.**

**Jack's POV**

We were strapped onto lie detectors and attached to the wall. Everyone took one side.

"Okay…" I said, trying to process this.

"Dude. We're attached to lie detectors. Even I can figure that out," Jerry said.

I ignored my desire to break his face off of his body.

"Where are 1-10?" Jerry asked.

"Oh, like you don't know!" I scoffed.

"No, seriously. Is there any point of why we're here attached to these?"

"FIRST QUESTION," I announced, making Kim and Milton jump.

"Jerry; did you plan all of this?"

"You seriously think I did this?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"…No."

No shock. I was surprised. If Jerry didn't do this… then who did?

"Milton, was it you?"

"No."

My heart stopped. Thinking this was Kim would be extremely unbearable and impossible, but it could be… then again, she wouldn't have hurt herself and had Jerry do all that to her while I was looking…

Wait… what if she was mad at me and wanted to make me jealous?!

"Kim? Was it you?"

She frowned up at me. Then, she looked like I had betrayed her or something. I wasn't the best at reading emotions, especially off of Kim. She's unpredictable.

"Jack… you honestly think I did it?" Her voice was cracking, like she was about to cry but was holding it in.

"…Anything's possible…"

"Then you're an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"You're an idiot. And so am I."

"Answer the freaking question, Kim!"

"NO JACK!" Kim said, looking like she wanted to strangle me. "I DID NOT SET UP THIS STUPID KIDNAP."

So none of them did. Humph.

"Wait… I have a question…" Jerry said. "Do any of you know… who did this?"

We all groaned. "Really, Jerry, really?" said Milton.

"Just curious…" Jerry muttered.

"How about you, Jack?" Kim said. "Was it you? You seemed okay with hurting me a few days ago, I don't see why you wouldn't now."

"No, it was _not_ me!"

"Have any of you ever peed yourself?" Jerry said.

"…What?" I whispered.

"So Jacky did, huh?"

"I have," said Milton. "When Frank and the dragons harassed me."

"Me too…" Kim said, blushing. "Jack's really good at stuff like that…"

"Oooooooh!" Jerry said.

"Shut it!" Kim replied.

"I may have a little… but I haven't since I was like, one."

_SHOCK_

That one hurt.

"Okay, I lied. But I'm not telling you when I did last."

"Whatevs," Jerry said.

"Okay… do you like anybody currently?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at Kim.

"Yes," Jerry said.

"Yes…"

"I did," Kim said. "But now, I'm not so sure…" she glared at me.

"What about you, Jack?"

"Yes," I said. "But I don't like her. I'm in love with her. And I hope she'll forgive me…" I said, looking into Kim's big, brown eyes.

Kim looked at me and blushed.

"She's the most beautiful girl in the planet and the sweetest girl in the galaxy, and I've loved her for as long as I can remember. I'm asking her to forgive me now. Please…"

"Who is she, Jack, WHO IS SHE?!" Jerry yelled. Oh, Jerry…

Kim bit her lip. "Yes, yes I forgive you!"

I laughed at how dramatic that was, what we both said. But it was worth it, right?

"Okay," Milton chuckled. "What's the meanest thing you've ever said about… Jerry?"

"He's an idiot," Kim said.

"He's a son of a b-"

"Easy there, tiger," Milton said to me.

We continued to ask questions for hours, and I learned a lot about everyone.

1 came in. "Having fun?" he said.

"So listen, we felt like you were gonna eventually kill each other because you didn't know who planned it.

"We thought we'd bring the man in charge to meet you."

"Oh, thank you, George!" a voice said. George..?

I recognized that voice. But I couldn't tell whose it was.

Then, he walked in. Black boots with blue silky pants. A white undershirt with a black leather vest. Blonde hair spiked a little at the top.

I knew who this was. I was about to say it, but Kim beat me to it.

"...Ricky… Weaver?!"


	16. The Gunshot

**OH MY GOSH, guys, 100 REVIEWS! Thank you SO much!**

**I love ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: KICKIN' IT IS VERY AWESOME~ INDEED! But, sadly, I don't own it…**

**Kim's POV**

Ricky Weaver set this up?!

"I bet you people want explaining," said Ricky. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so here goes; Jack betrayed me, Kim flipped me, all for love that they will never have. Kim's feisty. I like that. But Jack," Ricky said, nearing towards Jack. "Decided to be Kim's bodyguard. The thing is, Jack, is that I can get any girl that I want."

"Kim doesn't like you, Ricky, and she never will!" Jack spat. I like how he stuck up for me whenever things went wrong.

"That's where you're wrong, Jack. You see, I can get any girl to like me, as I said before."

"Exactly. Maybe if you stopped being a Justin Beiber wannabe, then you could," Jack said.

Ricky scoffed. "Jack, I don't think you've realized that you're the one tied up. So I suggest that you shut your yap."

"Don't talk to him like that!" I screamed. I didn't even realize I had until the four guys stared at me.

"Kim, it's okay," Jack said. "I can fight my own battles for now."

"For now…" Ricky said. "So, Kimmy-"

"DON'T call me Kimmy."

"Whatevs. So, how would you like it if I did…" Ricky kicked Jack's nose and it began to bleed. I watched in horror. "…This?"

"JACK!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, Kim," Jack said. "This punk is no match for me."

"Actually, I am. When I have ten body guards and a gun in my pocket-"

"Wait- a gun in your pocket?" Milton said.

"Yes, dork. Did you not hear me the first time?"

Milton shut himself up as I turned back to Ricky. "What do you want from me? All you're gonna do is dump me!"

"Exactly. Therefore, I have to make the best out of it. Right, Jack?"

Jack wiggled in his binds, trying to escape.

"You won't get away with this, Weaver!" Jack yelled.

"Actually, Jack, I will," said Ricky.

"Not with me to protect her, you won't!"

"Yeah… about that," Ricky said, grabbing the gun out of his pocket and putting it up by Jack's head.

"No… no…" I muttered. "Take me instead, don't hurt Jack…"

"Sorry, princess, I gotta do what I gotta do."

"NO!" I screamed.

Jack seemed to be struggling, but became still. "If you kill me, you won't touch Kim."

"What?" Ricky sneered. "Sorry, but I make the rules, not you. I can touch her however and wherever I want."

I gasped a little, and looked over at Jack. That really set him off. He wriggled in every way. It was cute. But knowing that he might die in a matter of seconds died my focus down.

"Don't hurt him, please, Ricky…" I said. Ricky picked up the gun and put it to Jack's head.

"Kim, just let him go," said Ricky. I growled at him.

"Yeah right. No matter what happens to him…" I looked directly into Jack's eyes. "…I'll never let you go, Jack."

Jack smiled. I smiled too. It was like it was just him and I.

_BOOM_

I closed my eyes and began to cry. It was a gunshot.

_BOOM_

Another gunshot. And I didn't dare open my eyes.

**OH MY GOSH!**

**Another chapter is complete.**

**Ask this to yourself:**

**1) Was Jack the one who was shot?**

**2) How will Kim react to Jack's (possible) death?**

**3) Will Ricky be arrested?**

**4) Will the gang ever get out of there?**

**So I'm leaving you with a slight cliff-hanger.**

**AND I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL…**

_**PLEASE vote on the chapter 8 page!**_

**I still need more votes!**

**Please, guys!**


	17. NOT A CHAPTER, Info On The Story(ies)

**Hi guys!**

**So, I checked fanfic today and saw that there was a story on my page that I didn't upload..? I only do Kickin' It stories, to clarify.**

**So I talked it over and realized it was my obnoxious sister. Anyways, sorry if that story offended you. I, myself, love the couples that people invent and the stories about them make me laugh. So as soon as I can figure out how, I'll take that so called "story" down.**

**As for this story, PLEASE vote! In case I worded it wrong last chapter, I really want more votes on chapter 8 to find out which Crossover I should write about next. Then, I'll continue the story.**

**Thank youuuu reviewerrrs, love ya'll!**


	18. Where Am I?

**Hi guys!**

**I am SO VERY SORRY for my writer's block! I did, however, decide that this is most likely going to be the last chapter. **

**Anyways, I looked at the reviews, and SOMEONE figured out some of the storyline! Some of it. But you'll see who did in this chapter.**

**And, to my first negative review from a "Guest", I did not rate this M because most teenagers are indeed mature enough for this story. Sorry that you're not.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously wish that I owned this show. Seriously.**

**Kim's POV**

I kept my eyes squinted shut, not even daring to open them, risking the worst possible scenario.

_Is Jack dead?_

"Get up," a deep voice echoed in my head. "GET UP!"

"No…" I shook my head and sobbed.

"Kim?"

That edge of familiarity to his voice kept tempting me to wrench my eyes open. So I did.

Jack stood there. Cloaked in white, but clean and unharmed. I looked around and saw we were no longer in the dusty brown room, but in a bright place. Not quite a room, but not outdoors. I couldn't make it out, and I didn't understand.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"We're nowhere," Jack responded, his calm, soothing voice forming waves that circled around me.

"What happened?" I repeated.

"Ricky's dead. Gunshot right to the heart," Jack said.

"How…?"

"3. He came in and shot him. One shot was all it took. He rallied the other numbers up and set them free, then called the cops."

I gave a small nod.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

He said nothing. He thrusted a hard, metal object into my hands, which was a mirror.

"Look at yourself."

I did so, and saw something… it wasn't me. It was a gorgeous young girl. She had perfect golden hair with perfect natural curls cascading down her back. Dark blue eyes with a glowing smile. Flawless and clean. Nothing was wrong with her. She was perfect.

"Jack, who is this?"

He chuckled at me. I didn't know how exactly to respond. "Jack?"

"That's you, Kim."

"No, it's not," I said. "This girl looks nothing like me. She's… beautiful. She's perfect."

"She's what I see whenever I look at you," said Jack.

I looked at him and noticed he didn't look the same. He was paler. But I didn't care. I just smiled at him.

He smiled back.

_**No life is perfect…**_

I looked at the floor, and back up to him. He had no smile and was fading. He was fading. Slipping into the white.

A rocket went through his brain. Not a rocket. A bullet. I ducked and watched as it passed me.

_And he just slipped away._

_**When you're not here…**_

"Jack?" I said. No reply.

"JACK!" I yelled, this time. Still, no reply.

I watched as my hands wiggled by my sides. The second gunshot was Jack. Or the first.

If 3 killed Ricky, then Ricky killed Jack, but Jack was alive when he was talking to me.

Was he?

Was this a dream?

I shook my head, and tried to wake myself. I did all that I could.

But I couldn't.

This isn't a dream.

This isn't real.

"Hello?"

No walls.

"Anybody?"

No floors.

What was I even standing on?

I sat down and cried. All I could do.

I wanted to leave here.

Something grabbed me.

"It's time to go home."

Where's home?

Then I realized.

_I'm dead._

**So… that ends another chapter!**

**If you didn't figure it out, swagmasterlol figured out that it was 3 who shot Ricky.**

***CLAPS***

**Also, thank you autumn1999 for being a constant reviewer from the beginning. I love your reviews! **

**I decided that this is a terrible ending, and I will do one more chapter. So stay tuned.**


End file.
